A Fool's Bet with the Game Called Love
by crystalxangel
Summary: Hao and Yoh were gods. One day, they played a game. Yoh learned to love and Hao? Just read to find out. Fluff? R&R, YohxAnna.ü
1. Chapter 1

A Fool's Bet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

My story is a bit like… in Norse mythology. I'm not quite sure. But I had the sudden thought of Yoh and Hao as gods. So that's a bit like my plot.

His Game

A boy with a small brunette hair yawned as he sat up to a morning fresh start. He rubbed his eyes as he saw that his vision was a bit fuzzy. He opened his eyes and saw something unexpected. He stood up in fright and moved back.

"AH! W-What are you doing here, Hao!" he shouted in fright. Hao, his twin brother who was specifically evil, had a longer hair than Yoh. Hao chuckled of his brother's reaction and stood up from his sitting position.

"My, my. You do make me laugh, brother," he said to his brother. Yoh only kept his eyes on his brother's moves, afraid of what might happen next. "W-What do you want, Hao?" Yoh asked.

"I have a game for us, Yoh," Hao started, "in this game; we are able to do as we please. Are you into it?" Yoh had his doubts of his brother's action. Usually, his brother had ideas of games that include things like women.

Yoh could still remember his last game with his brother.

Flashback:

Yoh was yet woken up by his brother. Yoh just couldn't just make him shut up, now could he? He had to listen to his brother's blabber and such. And now, he was talking on and on about a game.

"Come on Yoh! Whoever makes their bodies touch with either of us, wins!" Hao excitedly said. Yoh was a bit frightened. This game was a bit dangerous.

The mechanics of the game were to barge in the door of a spa full of women – naked. Now, they were to take a form a child and barge in the door, yelling of someone punishing them or something. Now the one who transforms late, he's the one to be blamed.

"Ready, Yoh?" Hao asked as he prepared to change form. Yoh couldn't do anything but to play along. The consequences of him not doing it were that of him the one being blamed of doing such evil to his transforming-brother.

So, he to prepared for his transformation. "Ready, set, go!" Hao shouted. They transformed quickly and then raced to only entrance of the door. They fought each other for the entrance of it alone. And finally Hao punched Yoh in the face, causing him to fall back and change back to his form of a god. Hao ran to a woman who practically screamed by just the sight of the boy. Hao quickly hugged the woman's chest and body as she bent down to ask what had happened. He made his stupid excuse and blamed everything on Yoh.

On the other side of the door, Yoh was rubbing his face as it ached from Hao's strong punch, which made him transform back to his god-like form. He winced in pain for a while, until he realized that there were shadows covering the light in front of him. He looked up and saw dozens of girls holding toiletries and looked like they were preparing themselves to hit it to Yoh. Yoh chuckled and they started to hit him.

Hao chuckled and chuckled as he saw his brother being beaten up by dozens of girls. He daydreamed off when he remembered the part when he hugged the woman, who was like in her twenties, naked.

End of Flashback

As Yoh finished from his flashback, he shouted out to his brother, "NO WAY! The last we had a 'game', I was about to die!" Hao frowned and bent down to make his face level with his brother's. He then told him, "You're immortal. Hell who cares? You can't die! You're a god, you stupid!"

"Though I am a god, I still have feelings you idiot!" Yoh bit back. Hao stood up and continued, "Look. This game isn't pervert-ish anymore! Okay, maybe at first it was… But now I changed my mind! It won't be a pervert-like game!"

Yoh lowered his eyebrows and thought of it. 'Is he really planning something horrible now?' Yoh stood up and neared his brother with serious eyes and then he asked, "Are you promising? Show me the back of your hands!" Hao only whistled and grinned at him, until Yoh shouted once more, "NOW!"

With just those words, Hao's hands immediately showed itself to Yoh's presence. "HA! Just as I thought!" Yoh shouted. His hand showed his second and third fingers interlaced. Hao chuckled and excused himself, "Okay! Maybe my first choice was, but now it's totally different!"

Yoh lowered his eyebrows more and explained to him, "You may not remember, Hao. I was chosen by Father to be the strongest god between us." Hao only smiled and defended, "Yet, I was chosen to be the smartest and charming!" Yoh only sighed as he knew the second trait wasn't true. How can he be the most charming when they were both twins?

"Okay, last chance, Hao! If you loose in your own game, promise me that this would be the last!" Yoh exclaimed. Hao nodded and asked, "And what happens when I win?"

Yoh glared and shook his head stuttering, "Y-You c-can… d-do w-whatever y-you w-want f-for a-a w-whole d-d-day!" Hao didn't understand a bit but lately understood. He jumped and screamed in joy. But he was unsure of one thing, so he asked, "Anything?"

"Anything," Yoh answered in sadness. "Anything at all?" Hao asked once more, assuring his power's limits.

"Anything. Whether it may betray a god's limitations or not," Yoh sighed once more. Hao once more jumped in joy. Yoh looked at him with a disgusted look and mumbled, "I somehow doubt the fact that you ARE my older brother…"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Fool's Bet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

My story is a bit like… in Norse mythology. I'm not quite sure. But I had the sudden thought of Yoh and Hao as gods. So that's a bit like my plot.

The Game of Love

Yoh and Hao stood up on the rooftop of a huge building, observing the people that dwelled on Earth. They saw random boys, whistling as they would see a beautiful girl pass by. And some girls giggling at a certain hottie from their school.

"So," Hao started, "The game is called 'Love.'" Yoh's eye shot open and he was now looking at him with a cold glare. He then scolded his brother, "You know that gods are not allowed on that matter! You know we aren't to play with a human's emotion."

Hao only looked at him with a cool faced and explained, "Let me tell you something, brother. Some gods have already betrayed us. Some of them actually married mortals. And I want to ask you something. But it is actually something that you already know – can a god love a goddess?"

Yoh nodded and answered, "Of course!" Then Hao stared at him, asking, "Then is there a difference between a human and a god? If both are able to love, then what is their differences other than everlasting life?"

Yoh couldn't do anything. What his brother had just said was true. No matter what living material you would be, you could still love. Whether human, neither god nor monster – you could still love. He only sighed and asked for the mechanics.

"Find a girl with the age of our transformation now and be with her for a day. If she has totally fallen for the god, she can wish what she may please. It can be that the she wishes the god to stay with her forever – or he gets dumped. But, there is one major rule we must follow for the game day. And that is, we must surrender our powers and be human for the game. And when one of us gets a girl, our powers return," Hao ended.

Yoh somehow saw this game a lot dangerous. Because one, it would be messing around with a human's emotion. And secondly, it would cause her pain in the end.

Hao spoke once more saying, "And it begins…"

"Now."

Both boys jumped off the building and landed in different places. When Hao landed, he was already dressed in a black tuxedo and bow tie. A big sign on a door read, 'Club – Women, women, and women!' Hao grinned and walked in.

When Yoh landed on the ground, he saw that he was dressed in a normal civilian's clothes. He wore a white shirt and blue short jeans with black rubber shoes. He walked up to a door which read, 'Fast food – Big McBurgers!" Yoh sighed and entered.

Hao entered the club's huge door and saw girls in cute bunny suits greeting him. Since he and Yoh took a form of young men (in the twenties), they were to find women of the same age. Hao got lucky – he was greeted by a bunch of eighteen year olds!

"Hey, handsome. Let's rent out a room and have fun," a girl with long blonde hair purred. He caressed her cheek and replied, "Would you accompany me, milady?"

"Certainly," she answered as she wrapped her arms around Hao's muscular arms. They walked up to the second floor and rented a room to spend the day with.

Yoh walked in and saw an old lady greeting him, "Welcome to Big McBurgers. Home of the patties that got 'em daddies!" Yoh sighed and sat to an open table and chair. He sighed once more and whispered to himself, 'I've been doing well on my part – NOT!'

"Um, excuse me," a woman's voice called to him. He looked over and saw an eighteen-year old girl with a short golden hair. He showed a smile and asked, "What is it, ma'am?"

The girl blushed and answered, "Uh… Mind if I sit here? Since everyone else's taken…" Yoh shook his head and she sat down. She looked at Yoh and gazed at him for a while. 'He's cute…' Yoh only kept looking outside of the fast food shop and looking for a girl.

"Here's your order, sir!" a girl said as she delivered Yoh's orders to her. Yoh thanked her and she left. Yoh was now looking at the girl in front of her, while she looked out of the fast food restaurant. He saw that she was kind of pretty. He felt that her golden hair was silky, even though he hadn't touched it. And he saw that her skin was so smooth, even though he hadn't touched that either. But he knew she was pretty.

"Um, excuse me. Is there something wrong?" the girl in front of her asked. He looked up and saw her face. He shook his head and continued to eat. The girl got a little suspicious and suddenly blurted, "Um, if you wouldn't mind, sir."

Yoh stopped eating and looked at her. And she continued to speak, "Um… If it's no trouble for you at all, sir… Um, would you like to… have a tour around the city? It seems like that you don't belong here and all…"

Yoh nodded and said, "Sure! I'd love to! And you can call me Yoh. I'm Yoh Asakura. And how about you? What's your name?" The girl blushed and started to stutter saying her name, "M-My name is Anna Kyouyama."

Hao on the other hand was having his own fun.

"Oh, Hao, you're such a flirt!" the girl with the long blonde hair answered. She and Hao were on bed, as if they were couples on a honeymoon. Hao only chuckled and agreed on her compliment. Hao looked at her lovingly as she fell asleep on his bare chest. 'This girl is gorgeous. Though, she cannot fit my taste. Oh well, as soon as the day ends, I'm sure I can do anything I want for twenty-four hours!'

Yoh and Anna exited the shop and started to go to the park.

"Hey Anna," Yoh started. Anna looked at her with a questioning, yet tender face. And Yoh continued, "What's this city anyway?"

Anna gasped as she said, "You mean… You don't even know this place?" Yoh shook his head. Before Anna answered, she plucked a flower from a bush and showed it to Yoh.

"This flower can only be seen here in this country. Well, I don't know actually. I'm not quite sure. All I know is that this cherry blossom flower originated from here. In Japan," she answered. Yoh was a bit fascinated by this. And by her.

"Come on, I'll show you more spots here in Japan!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed Yoh's hand and ran.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Fool's Bet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

My story is a bit like… in Norse mythology. I'm not quite sure. But I had the sudden thought of Yoh and Hao as gods. So that's a bit like my plot.

The Tour of Tokyo

Yoh and Anna started to move more until Anna was stopped by another field of flowers. She looked at them with such sparkling eyes and smiled. Yoh couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful to gaze at and her eyes always seemed to sparkle in his direction.

Anna leaned on the railings of the bridge and looked over once again at the flowers of on the other side. She sighed and mumbled, "You know Yoh, Tokyo is such a beautiful place…" Yoh only looked at her and answered to himself, 'Yes…'

Anna turned around and immediately looked at Yoh with a contented face and said, "So? Where do you want to go?"

Hao sat up and once more looked at the girl. The girl had woken up to his sudden movement and asked wearily, "W-Where are you going, Hao?" He turned his head over at the bed and just smirked at her. She blushed and nodded.

But before he could leave the door, he asked her, "What's your name, anyway?" The girl smiled and answered, "The name starts with M and ends with ari."

Anna dragged Yoh once more and they finally stopped as they reached their destination. "Here it is Yoh! The heart of Tokyo is the Imperial Palace!" Yoh gazed at the palace and was in awe.

Anna looked at him and giggled. She grabbed his hand once more and dashed off to south. Anna let go, signaling them to race. Yoh noticed the challenge and accepted it. Yoh sped off in the lead. Anna saw that he finally accepted the challenge, willingly. She and smirked and hurriedly also did her part.

Yoh was smiling as he was in the lead. He went forth and didn't dare look back. He stopped as he saw that he was somehow lost. He looked back saying, "Uh… Anna-" But when he completely turned his back, he saw that Anna was no longer behind him. He sighed and snapped his fingers. But nothing happened.

"Wait a minute… Didn't Hao say – no powers! DAMN HIM!" he shouted. Random people looked at him with questioning faces and he just waved goodbye and walked away. He walked more and finally saw a girl with a short golden hair waving to him and showing a grin. "Anna!"

He ran fast, trying to catch up to her. "She cheated! She went in an alley and exited through a shortcut!" Yoh ran faster and faster and finally was behind her already. "Hey cheater!" Anna looked at him and smirked.

Yoh wanted to beat her so badly. They were now passing through a park. Yoh had a plan in mind. He ran faster to be at her side. Suddenly, he bumped into her and they fell. Since the park they passed had a certain hill on the edge of it, they came rolling down. And finally they landed on a field of flowers. Anna was on top of Yoh as he saved her. Anna realized their situation and furiously blushed. But she didn't push away until Yoh noticed their situation too.

"S-Sorry, Yoh!" Anna jumped out of his lap. Yoh winced in pain as he chuckled to her saying, "No, I'm sorry. I was the one who bumped you! I'm sorry!" Anna looked at him and only found a cut on his arm.

She quickly took a bandage out from her bag and peeled the paper that was attached to it. Yoh was a bit surprised by this. Anna placed the bandage on the cut of his arm and he blushed. She didn't notice it though – lucky for him.

"Are you feeling any better now?" she asked worriedly. He was a bit shock from the matter but was able to nod. She sighed in relief and said, "Do you want to see more sights or do you want to rest now?"

He stood up and helped her too. He answered, "How about we take a break? My treat!" She looked at him lovingly and nodded with a smile.

Hao looked down from a great building and smiled evilly. "My, my. My brother sure has chosen a perfect lady." He snapped his fingers and magically, he disappeared once more on a swirling wind.

"Hey, Yoh," Anna started. Yoh looked at her with a stain of burger from a corner of his mouth. He looked with a questioning face and suddenly Anna laughed out hysterically. Yoh's eyes widened and asked, "What? What is it?"

Anna still laughed as she pointed to the corner of his mouth. He touched it and felt something messy. "Stain from the ketchup…" Anna nodded and continued to laugh. Yoh groaned and cleaned it up. When he finally wept it away, he asked Anna, "Better?"

She nodded, still holding back her laugh. "Pfft! HAHA! M-Much b-better! Haha!" Yoh shrugged and continued to eat his burger. Anna finally stopped laughing and continued her question earlier. "Uh, Yoh…"

He stopped once more and asked, "What, Anna?" She was a bit embarrassed and nervous. So she suddenly asked, "Um, am I bothering your day or something? 'Cause it seems like that I've been in your nerves for quite sometime now…"

Yoh was surprised by her remark. He shook his head and she looked at him now with soft eyes. And he answered her, "No. I'm not bothered at all! Actually, thanks to you, I had the greatest of all my life!" Her eyes lit up and looked at him with hope.

"Really, Yoh?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. She blushed and mumbled to him, "You know… I've dated a lot of guys and everything was the same. They just wanted me. They never wanted to know me. But you're the only guy that has ever said the nicest thing to me."

Yoh had a questioning look on his and she just giggled at him. "Thanks Yoh!"

Yoh had felt his heart skipped. He dropped his burger and excused himself to the comfort room. Anna nodded for the approval and he hurriedly left her. But on the way there, he had kept holding his chest. 'It burns…' he whispered.

Hao smirked as he saw his brother in pain, "Finally."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A Fool's Bet

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

My story is a bit like… in Norse mythology. I'm not quite sure. But I had the sudden thought of Yoh and Hao as gods. So that's a bit like my plot.

The Game Ends

Yoh exited the comfort room and was now heading to where Anna was seated. When Anna saw him, he was covered with sweat. She was worried so she asked him, "What happened to you, Yoh?" He grinned and waved his hands.

"Uh, n-nothing happened! I was just… startled," Yoh answered. Anna didn't want to ask anymore because she had planned something for them for the rest of the day. "Hey Yoh, since it's getting dark and all… Would you like to watch the sunset with me?"

Yoh was a bit nervous but nodded. Anna smiled once more. Yoh wasn't sure but every time he agreed on her ideas, she somehow smiled. Yoh couldn't understand humans earlier but now he thinks that he does.

Yoh and Anna exited the café shop and were now heading elsewhere. Yoh chuckled as he heard one of Anna's jokes. While Hao looked down from the top of the café's shop and only smirked at his brother's new actions. "Soon, my brother, very soon."

"Hey Yoh, I've decided. Let's watch the sunset atop of my rooftop. Want to go?" Anna asked. Yoh nodded and they walked off to Anna's house. Anna and Yoh kept talking on and on until they passed by a girl with a pink-colored hair.

"Good Afternoon, Tamao!" Anna greeted to the girl. Tamao looked and saw Anna with Yoh. Tamao smiled and replied back, "Hi there, A-Anna. H-How's you're d-day?"

Anna smiled and answered, "It's been great!" Anna felt a touch from her shoulder and remembered Yoh. "Ah! Tamao, this is Yoh." Yoh lent out a hand and Tamao took it with a smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two. I need to give these fruits to my mother. Bye Anna, bye Yoh," Tamao waved goodbye and moved on. Yoh smiled at Anna as she had kept waving to Tamao. He was pleased with her smiles and happiness. This made him smile wholly.

Anna stopped waving and looked at Yoh. "Well? Let's get going!" They moved onward and eventually stopped as they had already reached their destination – Anna's house.

Anna opened the door to her house and turned on the lights. They removed their shoes and placed it on a racket. "Yoh, please go upstairs and wait for me at my bedroom!" Anna yelled out as she was in the dining room and he was in the living room. Yoh gulped and asked, "Y-Your r-room?"

Anna shouted back, "Yes! There's a passage that I want to show you which goes from my room to the rooftop!" Yoh sighed in relief and did as ordered. He walked up the stairs and through a hall. He opened every door in the house until he reached Anna's room.

He entered it and closed the door. Her room wasn't like any other girl's room. Some girls paint their rooms pink, some hang posters of those total hot bands or guys and some just pile their stuff dirty. No, this was no room like that.

Her room was painted with a beautiful scheme of vanilla. Her things were in order and there was no sight of leftover pizza. Not that he would think about it. But her room was just so perfect. He sat on a chair and waited for her to come up.

He yawned as he practically waited for what seemed like ten minutes. He looked around to see if there was something in her room that he could read. He saw picture frames and stood up to look at it clearly. He picked one up and saw Anna and a boy hugging. Seemed like they were happy. But somehow, the boy next to her looked like – Hao!

Yoh's eyes shot open and were in anger. A knock came upon the door and came in Anna. Yoh jumped in front of her and made her drop the drinks that she brought. Anna came yelling, "Y-Yoh!"

Yoh didn't listen to her and yelled, "How do you know Hao!" Her eyes shot open and stuttered to him, "D-Do you know H-Hao?" Yoh didn't listen but shouted once more, "Answer me!"

She turned her head, avoiding eye contact. "H-He… W-We… We used to be together. Until a day came he said that he was leaving. I knew that I wasn't 'his permanent', but I always hoped that he'd come back to me. Someday."

Yoh shouted in anger. "You don't know him like I do! He's a player and above all, he's a cheater!" Yoh started to cry and fall to his knees. He wept and wept until Anna placed her hands on his cheeks. "Yoh…"

She kissed him passionately and so intensely. He didn't fight back even though he knew he wanted to. Hao, his own brother, had betrayed this woman. But why? Was it for his own pleasure? But he didn't know why he had kissed her back. Was it love?

"Stay with me, Yoh. I love you," Anna whispered to him. Yoh was a bit happy to what she had just said but was angered he let go of her and stood up. She called for him but he ran out of the house.

He ran and he ran until he reached a park. He stopped and heard a familiar voice, "Well, brother. Have you won our game or have I?" Yoh's eyebrows lowered in anger. He stood firmly and hissed his name.

"Why? Why did you do this to her?" he asked, angered by his presence to him. He smirked and only looked at him. "Why? Have you grown to love her?" Yoh shake his fists and his brows felt like it were about to burst. 'Why did he do this? What was he up to?' he asked himself in anger.

"This was a trick, wasn't it Hao? You fooled me? But tell me... What game were we really playing?" Yoh asked in an angered and patient tone. Hao smirked once again. His brother finally knew the answer. His game. He had finally caught up to Hao's intellectual thought to the game. "You tell me brother. Tell me what you think of the game."

Yoh had an evil grin on his face when he answered, "A God's heart played by a Human's?" Hao frowned and said, "Well you're close... Yes." Yoh frowned and faced him. He noticed that a large amount of energy had come back to him. 'My powers...'

He snapped his fingers and returned to his room in their kingdom. Hao followed him and smirked saying, "So... How was your time at Earth? Was it fun? I enjoyed my time there four years ago... When I also met Anna..." Yoh didn't show his face to him.

"Leave..." Yoh said to him. Hao frowned and did as told. Yoh sighed and cried in tears. "The only game that I have ever liked... But it turned me down to win. I can't believe that this game was... part of his plans." Yoh waved his hand on air and there he saw Anna. She stood up and sat on her bed, depressed.

"I can never go down and show my face to her..."

End of my story

Author's note: Sorry if the story's... Not understandable. My head ached when I wrote this though.


End file.
